


La persona giusta

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week 2018, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, post ACWNR
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Nell'equazione, non vi era mai stato posto per nient'altro. Niente, finché non era apparso Erwin nella sua vita. Ed era sopraggiunto l'odio, la rabbia, la diffidenza, per quell'uomo che lo aveva preso con sé, che gli aveva dato un'occasione.





	La persona giusta

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per [l'eruriweek 2018](http://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/176198490135/eruri-week-2018-season-3-just-started-off-with-a).  
>  **Prompt 20/08/2018:** _post ACWNR/pre AOT_.

C'erano sempre state un sacco di cose sbagliate nella vita di Levi; prima fra tutte, probabilmente, la sua infanzia. Non se ne era mai curato particolarmente, principalmente perché crescendo in un certo modo e in un particolare ambiente come poteva esserlo solo la Città Sotterranea, se lo avesse fatto probabilmente sarebbe impazzito.  
Aveva imparato in fretta a non mostrare i propri sentimenti, per non dare al nemico – o ad altri – alcuna indicazione su ciò che potesse rappresentare, per lui, una debolezza; era stata una forma di difesa, qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice sopravvivenza, era un bisogno. Per vivere era necessario celare il più possibile di sé agli altri, era naturale e scontato, lo era sempre stato.  
Nell'equazione, non vi era mai stato posto per nient'altro. Niente, finché non era apparso Erwin nella sua vita. Ed era sopraggiunto l'odio, la rabbia, la diffidenza, per quell'uomo che lo aveva preso con sé, che gli aveva dato  _un'occasione_.  
Levi non lo aveva preventivato, né aveva in qualche modo previsto di affezionarsi; che quell'uomo si dimostrasse degno di fiducia, che gli facesse nascere dentro dei sentimenti incomprensibili. Neppure Kenny era mai riuscito a farlo sentire in quel modo, completamente al sicuro. Erwin Smith c'era riuscito e lo aveva fatto con una semplicità tale che aveva dell'incredibile. Levi non aveva mai creduto solo alle parole: gli uomini mentivano, ingannavano, tradivano. Erwin no, Erwin diceva tante cose – a volte troppe – ma faceva tutto ciò che diceva. Non gli aveva mai promesso qualcosa di falso, aveva sempre mantenuto la sua parola, a prescindere da quanto fosse folle.  
Erano passati diversi mesi da quando aveva perso Isabel e Farlan, erano passati molti mesi dalla sua prima missione fuori dalle Mura, eppure non aveva ancora dimenticato il dolore: nascondere se stessi, significava soprattutto conservare ogni cosa, senza possibilità di eliminarla. Levi lo sapeva bene, ma una parte di sé non poteva fare a meno di credere che un giorno tutto potesse cambiare. Che finalmente avrebbe trovato il momento giusto per liberarsi.  
«Levi?» la voce di Erwin si intromise, facendogli voltare la testa. Erano al Quartier Generale e Levi si era stanziato con una tazza di tè nero nella sala comune; non era pulitissima, ma lo era abbastanza per potervi stare qualche minuto, il tempo di godersi il calore del tè e della solitudine.  
Erwin si sedette di fronte a lui; aveva quell'assurda particolarità di arrivare sempre nel momento meno adatto, cosa che in effetti aveva cominciato seriamente a detestare – anche se rimaneva l'uomo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto in tutta la sua vita.  
«Stavi bevendo un tè?» come se non fosse stato abbastanza ovvio. Gli regalò uno sguardo eloquente, che fece sorridere il suo superiore, il palmo contro le labbra in quel gesto di pudico garbo che Levi non capiva – un po' come quando si passava la mano dietro la nuca quando sembrava preso contropiede o l'assurda abitudine di distogliere l'attenzione da sé quando doveva essere  _effettivamente_ al centro dell'attenzione. Era strano.  
«Oggi mi ha fermato una bambina in città.» il moro rimase ad ascoltarlo; capitava spesso, che Erwin gli parlasse. Non si aspettava una risposta, né che partecipasse al dialogo. Lo usava, in un certo senso, come semplice ascoltatore e a Levi andava bene: era piacevole, stare con qualcuno che capiva il suo bisogno, che rispettava i suoi spazi. «Non è strano che lo facciano, voglio dire... Era la figlia di Oliver.»  _Mangiato da un gigante nell'ultima missione, non avevano trovato niente._  
L'uomo sospirò, prima di continuare. «Mi ha chiesto perché le ho portato via il suo papà.»  
Levi bevve un sorso del proprio tè, prima di sollevare nuovamente gli occhi grigi sul proprio interlocutore. «Guardandola piangere mi sono chiesto da quanto non lo faccio.»  
«Cosa?»  
Erwin sovrappose il suo sguardo con quello di Levi. Era cristallino, color cielo e Levi non era mai riuscito davvero a distogliere lo sguardo per primo da lui. Incosciamente voleva continuare a osservarlo per sempre. «Piangere.»  
Levi emise un verso infastidito. «Non è cosa da tutti i giorni.»  
Erwin non sembrava affatto sorpreso dal suo sdegno e dal suo essere infastidito dell'argomento, ma allo stesso tempo viaggiava ancora sul suo filo di pensiero. «Sono importanti invece quei momenti. Aiutano ad andare oltre.» Levi scosse internamente la testa, finendo il suo tè in un solo altro sorso: non voleva ascoltare discorsi stupidi e sterili.  
«Non risolvono nulla, invece.» non ricordava l'ultima volta che lo aveva fatto. Forse dopo uno dei primi schiaffi di Kenny o, forse, dopo aver ucciso il primo gatto per sfamarsi. No, era una cosa stupida piangere: non serviva a niente e a nessuno.  
Erwin sospirò, guardandolo mentre si alzava dal suo posto, la tazza in mano. «Credo che sia questione di trovare un posto e un momento per farlo. Moblit si chiude in bagno spesso, ma il più delle volte Hanji lo va a scovare.» Levi non faticava a immaginarselo, in effetti. Ma pensare a Erwin o a Mike in quelle circostanze era di certo il pensiero più assurdo che potesse fare. E figurarsi pensare a se stesso.  
«Magari serve solo la persona giusta.» valutò mentre, dopo aver dato la schiena a Erwin, andava verso la porta di legno che portava alle stanze private. «Sì, magari è così.» E, per qualche strano motivo, non era più stupido pensare a Erwin che lo stringeva tra le braccia, mentre lui si lasciava consolare. Non avrebbe pianto, ma sarebbe stato triste e la presenza di Erwin – di quell'uomo che aveva odiato e che ora era la persona di cui più si fidava in quel mondo schifoso – lo avrebbe di certo aiutato. Ma non glielo avrebbe detto: il luccichio dei suoi occhi era, probabilmente, un indizio troppo grande e troppo evidente di che cosa avesse davvero bisogno.


End file.
